Banjo/Kazooie
Summary Banjo and Kazooie are the titular protagonists of the Banjo Kazooie games developed by Rare. Banjo, a lazy, gullible honeybear, teams up with Kazooie, a sarcastic and smart-mouthed bird sidekick. Throughout their adventures they save Tooty, Banjo's sister, and of course defeat the wicked witch. Typically, Kazooie resides in Banjo's backpack (although in later features she can trek outside of it). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, probably High 8-C, possibly 8-B with Grenade Eggs | At least 8-B Name: Banjo and Kazooie Origin: Banjo Kazooie Gender: Male and Female (Banjo and Kazooie, in that order) Age: Unknown, but seemingly reasonably young, possibly teenage years Classification: Honey Bear (Banjo), Red-Crested Breegull (Kazooie), Part-Time Adventurers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight via Kazooie, Fire Manipulation via Fire Eggs, Explosion Manipulation via Grenade Eggs, Ice Manipulation via Ice Eggs, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning via Clockwork Eggs, Electricity Manipulation via Battery Eggs, Weapon Mastery with Kazooie, Martial Arts, Body Control (Kazooie can form her beak into a drill head, among other things), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Banjo can use HONEYBACK to regain health quickly, as well as his backpack, which will heal him even faster), Telekinesis with Magic Wrench, Shapeshifting into various creatures, Matter Manipulation via Magic Wrench, 4th Wall Awareness, Invulnerability to Damage at certain points, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Backpack can apparently expand and decrease in space at will), Toon Force Attack Potency: At least Building level (Takes down many enemies that are at least of this size alone), probably Large Building level, possibly City Block level with Grenade Eggs (Far more powerful than previously) | At least City Block level (Far stronger than previously, defeated Grunty's vehicles, which were going to destroy Spiral Mountain) Speed: Probably Peak Human while using Banjo, Superhuman while using Kazooie, and Supersonic+ with flight, probably Supersonic+ with vehicles Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 1+ (Casually carries a massive golden head over a meter in height) Striking Strength: Probably Class GJ+ Durability: At least Large Building level (Can withstand long-lasting beatings from beings of this magnitude) | At least City Block level (Capable of withstanding attacks from Grunty's vehicles) Stamina: Very high, can go on an adventure for an extended period of time with relatively no rest time Range: Dozens of meters with eggs Standard Equipment: Backpack, Magic Wrench, Eggs, Jiggies Intelligence: Banjo is average, being pretty gullible and easily fooled; Kazooie is above average, often seeing past false truths in the game, both are Genius level inventors and mechanics Weaknesses: Banjo is gullible and lazy, Kazooie is hot headed, they have less versatility in moves when separated and are significantly less durable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Eggs: Kazooie can launch a wide array of eggs, listed above, along with golden eggs, which are much faster than the standard blue egg * Feathers: Kazooie can use feathers to fly or become temporarily invulnerable to damage * Shapeshifting: The duo can transform into anything from a submarine to an armored car, Kazooie can permanently become a dragon * Jiggies: Kazooie can throw these at enemies * Magic Wrench: Maintains great powers of invention and telekinesis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Banjo Kazooie Category:Humanoids Category:Athletes Category:Super Smash Bros.